What love can do
by bowso
Summary: When two hearts come together it s an amazing feeling. So naturally Cho mourns about the death of Harry Potter. But maybe, just maybe, there is some way around it. A story of love, grief, friendship and fighting together. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own Harry Potter or any of the series´ characters.**

**In this story Harry and Cho neither kissed at Christmas nor did they broke up after Valentine's Day. Also Cho came to the DoM instead of Luna.**

"_No", _thought Harry_ "I can´t let this memories disturb my concentration." _With this Harry pushed the memories of his dates with Cho aside and continued his fight with Voldemort.

Cho cried because Harry Potter, her Harry, fought against Lord Voldemort and there was nothing she could do to help him due to some kind of invisible wall summoned by one of them. She pressed her face against that wall as she watched amazed how good Harry stood his ground. Cho turned her head left and looked at Professor Dumbledore who whispered inaudible words, than the other way to look at Ron and Ginny standing together with white faces. _"Please Harry, you have to survive" _thought Cho. Then it happened: Harry, one second to slow to dodge Voldemort´s curse, flew against a wall and was lying on the floor, with his face down. Voldemort smiled and snapped his wand at Bellatrix who immediately stood up.

"**Harry NO!" **screamed Cho the same moment Harry fell down. She fell down to her knees but felt something rising inside her. It was pure, burning rage. Without realizing what she did, Cho got on her feet and stepped forward, right through the invisible wall. The sound of her steps made Voldemort and Bellatrix turn her direction. Bellatrix pulled out her wand but Cho was faster. She screamed: „**Stupefy!**" pointing her wand at the death eater. Bellatrix´facial expression went from gloating to shocked as Cho's charm broke right through her shield and knocked the death eater out. Angrily Voldemort snarled at her: „How?" Cho, her eyes still filled with tears replied: „You can't stop the rage of a loving woman" and shot another shocker. Voldemort shielded himself while laughing and used his own curse, missing her by inches. He then dodged a whole bunch of shockers by apparating next to Bellatrix.

Deciding to finally end the duel he pointed his wand at Cho and said: "**Avada Kedavra !**" Cho raised her wand instinctively and screamed: "**Protego!**" deflecting the spell right back to Voldemort. He appeared to be surprised but quickly grabbed Bellatrix' arm and disapparated, two second before the curse blasted into the wall where he stood, leaving a small crater.

Cho immediately ran to Harry who let out a small groan. Turning him around she took his head and started to softly rock it. Harry opened his eyes a little and grabbed Cho's hand which was already holding his. He said; "Thank you, Cho." but she shook her head and pulled his closer. She bend down even further to touch his lips with hers. While kissing Cho felt Harry's grip tighten and put even more of her love into the kiss. As they parted Harry said: "Cho I…I'm…sorry…" his last word a barely audible whisper. Suddenly his grip on Cho's hand loosened and his head tilted sideways. Cho cried out before collapsing next to him, overwhelmed by her grief.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cho was sad as she watched Harry going down the stairs on which's top he asked her out for the Yule Ball. She was sad because she had to turn him down, because Cedric Diggory had already asked her yesterday and she had accepted. Now she heard a nagging voice inside her:" Why didn't you told of Cedric just for one day? You could have gone with Harry, but no you threw away the opportunity, dumb head!" Cho´s eyes started to fill with tears._

_**The scenery shifted**__._

_Even though she had fun dancing at the Yule Ball, Cho glanced occasionally at the table where Harry was sitting, together with his date Pavati Patil, his best friend Ron and Parvati´s sister Padma. None of them looked like they had a good evening. Just as she was looking at Harry he lifted his eyes from the table and looked directly into hers. Not even one second later he turned his head and bumped his leg against the table. Cho felt a sting of guilt inside her._

_**shifting…**_

_Cho gasped as her head broke through the lake's surface. She instinctively turned around to see who was holding her. It was Cedric, but her disappointment was quickly overridden by gratitude. Before thinking about it she gave Cedric a kiss just as they reached the shore, even though something felt not right._

_Together with the other champions and "possessions" she waited almost an hour for Harry's return. When he finally resurfaced she felt jealous because in Harry's arm was non other than his best friend Ron Weasley and a little girl that looked like it could be the little sister of the Bauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour. Cho's jealousy grew even more when said champion pulled Harry out of the lake and kissed him on the cheeks for rescuing her sister which she had failed to do herself._

_**shifting…**_

_More memories flashed through Cho's mind but they were only blurred pictures: the night of the third task, her argument with Harry at Valentine's Day and their argument about Marietta._

_But after that came one scene that she remembered crystal clear: Harry's duel with Voldemort just this night. Cho whimpered as she lived through it again and just as Harry got hit, Cho woke up with a scream._

Sitting upright Cho wondered briefly where she was until she herd the voice of Madame Pomfrey behind a door. Said nurse came through the door into the room, closely followed by headmaster Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey immediately started to examine Cho with various spells while Dumbledore just stood next to her. After clearing he head a little Cho asked:" What happened to me? And where are Harry and Hermione?" "Well, to your second question: I'm here Cho" a certain bushy-haired witch said from a bed opposite from hers. She chuckled a little as she said:" Also you woke me up." "And to your first question," said Dumbledore "that's something even we don't know." Meanwhile Madame Pomfrey obviously had finished her examination and asked :" Why where you screaming?" "Nightmares." said Cho shortly. "Well Miss Chang, I think a Dreamless Sleep Potion is in order. I would like to talk to you tomorrow." Cho nodded and drunk all of the potion in one go. After both adults were gone Cho asked:" Hermione, do you think Harry will ever forgive me? I mean I let him down and couldn't do anything to help him." She was prepared for many answers but not for laughing. "Hermione? Are you making fun of me? I am already feeling miserable." ,she asked and started to sob. "Of course not Cho", said Hermione worried "but your question just showed how little you know about Harry. I can tell you: the first thing he will do when he gets the chance to talk to you is apologizing." Cho smiled and go tired as the potion's effect kicked in. Just before closing her eyes Cho looked to her left and saw Harry laying in the bed next to her.

_As Cho opened her eyes again she found herself sitting in a room with completely black walls, but in the middle of the room there was a sphere radiating bright light. About on foot in front of the sphere stood a person and that person was… "Harry!" Cho screamed an run towards him. He turned around just in time to open his arms and embraced her. "Cho I'm sorry that I let you down. You had to fight against Voldemort just because I couldn't stop him." Cho squeezed him a little harder and answered :" It's okay Harry, you couldn't have done anything. By the way where are we?" _


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. : First of all thanks for all the views and to "riogetsuki" for the review. **

**To answer that: thank you for the hints, the is my first Story so I am still learning. Also the should be the last chapter needed to explain the circumstances.**

**Now for everyone else who might wondered about it: First I am sorry for not updating sooner/faster, but I don't have much time to write so I can't see it changing. Second I am asking to excuse any bad English or weird phrases because my first language was not English.**

**Now to the story**

"_Well", said Harry pointing at himself and than the sphere "currently we are inside your body and this is your magical core."_

_Cho looked shocked. "My magical core? That should be impossible! And even if it is like you say, why are we here?"_

_Harry motioned her to sit down. "It's a long story." he began " The first thing you have to know is that humans are made of three parts: the body, the mind and the soul. The important one in this situation is the soul. It contains your emotions and your magic."_

_Always the ravenclaw Cho quickly caught on and said:" That doesn't explain why you are here. I saw you laying in the hospital wing just before I fall asleep."_

_Shaking his head her companion replied:" You saw my body and my mind. _I_ am really only my soul. And the answer to your other question is rather simple, if you know how the Killing Curse works."_

_At the mention of that curse Cho's eyes started to tear up because it reminded her of how close Harry came to die. She throw herself into Harry's arms and began to cry. Although a surprised Harry circled her with his arms, sat down and made soft, soothing noises. After she came down Cho stayed in his hug and laid her head on Harry's chest. Looking upwards to him she saw a small smile and asked him with her eyes to continue the explanation._

_After drawing breath Harry started to explain: "The curse kills you because it rips your soul out of your body and damages it beyond repair. That's also the reason that the Killing Curse leaves no trace on the body as the soul is not something physical. After that the body just shuts down, like you see in victims of the dementor's kiss, just very fast."_

"_But why is your soul inside me? I mean you looked pretty dead, so shouldn't it be on it's way to heaven or whatever?" asked Cho impatiently._

"_You mean beside me wanting to be inside you very much? " , Harry chuckled and, after seeing Cho blush, continued:" The reason is that you did essentially the same as a dementor does; using your mouth to suck my soul out of my body. That does not kill because it is done without damaging the soul. Also I wasn't hit by the Killing Curse as you could see because I didn't die instantly. But my body was damaged badly and that would have made my soul leave to ascend what you stopped by transferring it into your undamaged body. And " he raised his hand to stop her interruption "you could now give it back to revive me."_

_Hearing this Cho brightened and seemed to vibrate with energy. "So how do we do this? And why could I even do it?" she asked inquisitively._

"_The answer to your first question is easy: you just have to start giving me a kiss again and then think really hard about transferring the soul." Both of them blushed after this revelation. "For the second answer I see two possibilities. Either you have a dementor somewhere I your bloodline; or" Harry hurried to continue after seeing her glare " we have a soulbound."_

_Cho looked startled but collected herself quickly. She stood up, turned around and waved a goodbye as she felt herself waking up._

After opening her eyes Cho immediately tried to stand up from her bed. That action of course brought Madam Pomfrey into play who asked in a worried tone:" Miss Chang why are you already up again?"

" Because I know how to heal Harry." answered the chinese girl and continued making her way to the boy in question. A moment later she added: "Are his injuries healed?"

" Of course thy are." huffed Pomfrey "He seems to be healthy as rain but doesn't wake up and I don't know why."

When she arrived Cho set down on Harry's bed and looked at his face. It seemed so peaceful. She closed the gap between their faces and, after making contact, started thinking about giving his soul back. Madam Pomfrey went to interrupt her but stopped when she saw the small flash of silver light. Shortly after it ended Cho got up and both could see that Harry had begun breathing deep and regular. Satisfied with the result Cho went back to her own bed.

"By the way," she asked after lying down "how is Luna? I didn't see her."

Madam Pomfrey scowled but answered non the less:" Miss Lovegood faked her flu. When I confronted her about it she only said that a "Hummdinger", what ever that is, told her that you would be more useful for the lot of you."

"Well, it looks like she wasn't far off" countered Cho and closed her eyes with a fond smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Cho woke up at the next morning she looked first towards Harry's bed and saw that he wasn't even in there anymore but sat on a chair next to her. Seeing she was awake he smiled, embraced her and whispered: "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cho answered. After letting each other go she said:" I need to talk to you."

"Then let's go somewhere more comfortable, like the Room of Requirement." Harry replied. They said goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and Hermione, who seemed a little sad to be still confined in the hospital wing, and started making their way to the seventh floor. As they turned around a corner on the sixth floor there suddenly was a roadblock the two of them bumped into which at second glance revealed to be their three non-hospitalized friends.

After helping Cho and Harry stand up, a beaming Ginny asked:" Hey you two, you're out already? We just started to get down to visit you."

"Yes we are" answered Harry "and we were on our way to the RoR."

"Then let's go all together" Neville suggested.

After they all agreed the rest of the time went pretty fast and they were all sitting on nice armchairs. Between them stood a small table with some bottles of butterbeer, courtesy of Dobby, and a warm fire burned in the fireplace on the far wall.

With one bottle in her hand Cho turned to Harry and said :" I'd like to talk now but with a little more privacy."

Harry nodded, stood up and hold out his hand to her with the intention to help her. Cho took the hand and looked pleased as another door plopped quietly into existence.

"And we have to have an important talk too." Ginny said abruptly once Cho and Harry had vanished, while glaring at her brother. Without hesitation she dragged him through a third door. In the meanwhile Neville had a bemused look but let all thoughts go after getting the room to create some books about herbology.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they came into the new room Cho and Harry found two chairs facing each other. After sitting down Cho started:" Do you remember our encounter near christmas?"

Harry remembered it indeed.

_The last DA-meeting before christmas had just ended and Harry was staying back to remove some of the decorations when he heard s noise behind him. Turning around he saw Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on since his third year, standing there tear-eyed. Blushing he asked:" H-Hey Cho, w-w-what are you d-doing here?"_

"_Oh Harry I didn't see you." she answered and sighed "I was just thinking about everything you teached us and maybe if Cedric had known..."_

_"He did know these things." Harry replied. After a short pause he continued:" If Voldemort wants to kill you nothing of this would help you."_

"_But you did, Harry! Not only once but at least twice." Cho said with a determined glint in her eyes. It lasted only a few seconds before there were tears in her eyes again. She grabbed Harry's shoulders and whispered:" That means we should be able to do so too. And you are helping us with it. It's just sometimes that I remember how both you and Cedric were there and it always makes me so sad."_

"_Try to remember all the good times, that will help." Harry suggested while awkwardly patting her back. By now his head was scarlet red because she laid hers on his shoulder to cry._

"_Yes, the good times." Cho murmured. She shoot Harry a strange glance, than closed her eyes and slowly started closing the gaps between their faces._

_Harry's mid was a whirlwind. Cho Chang was about to kiss him; an event he dreamt about for almost two years now. But on the other hand he know and felt that it was not right. He sighed and did something he would surly regret later: he grabbed hold of her chin, which felt very nice by the way, and sad quietly:" Stop."_

_Cho opened her eyes and wanted to interrupt him when he spoke again: "You don't really want to do this. You want to kiss Cedric again, don't you?"_

_Finally breaking down in tears Cho replied:" Yes I do, but I also kinda like you so I want to kiss you too and now I'm so confused and..." She now just held on to Harry, her speech becoming incomprehensible because of her excessive sobbing._

_After Cho had calmed down, Harry gave following suggestion:" If you really like me like that we can start to go out with each other, because I like you to. And at the of the school year, if you still want to kiss by then, we do that."_

_After disentangling from him Cho agreed. Then she went on her way, of course not without saying good-bye._

Shaking himself out of this memory Harry answered:" I do. Why are you asking?"

Cho replied with a small smirk:" Well your "end-of-the-year-adventure" happened so we reached the end of our agreement. And I still want to."

After some seconds the light of recognition shined from Harry's eyes and his face went red. He swallowed nervously and asked: "Are you sure?" After she nodded he briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened again it looked like there was a fire burning behind them.

Standing up Harry closed the distance between the two of them and pulled Cho out of her chair. He laid his hands on the sides of her face and threw a short glance into her eyes. Cho gave a quick nod and than saw his face lowering towards her. At the last moment both closed their eyes. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around him to press the closer together.

When their lips touched each other's Cho felt like seeing stars and melting into a puddle. Unknowingly she repeated Harry's thoughts exactly. If they had had their eyes open, they would have seen a big sliver flash of light.

They only separated when the need to breath won over the wish to continue kissing. Panting they looked into each other's eyes and Cho said: "I love you."

Harry smiled, gave her another short kiss and said "I love you, too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes after everyone else went away Neville saw the door of the RoR opening and Luna coming in. After a quick hello from both she sat down next to him, pulled out the newest edition of the quibbler and started to read. Some seconds later the second door opened and Harry came out with Cho holding his hand, both with wide smiles and red faces.

Neville smiled towards them and asked : "Hey you two, you've finally done it?"

Surprisingly it was Luna who answered in a perfectly calm voice: "Of course they did, if you mean kissing." then she looked up and continued: " Because if you mean "shagging like wild rabbits in heat " I would hope for them that they're not already finished."

Neville gaped at her in shock while Harry and Cho got spectacular blushes. If it weren't for it's creaking nobody would have registered the opening of the third door. Swiveling their heads towards it the four friends saw Ron and Ginny coming out of their room - also holding hands!

Drawing his eyebrow up Harry asked: "When and how did that happen?"

The two redheads became redfaces and, after a moment to collect herself, Ginny began to explain.

_The room Ginny and Ron entered had one chair in it, so the redheaded girl immediately pushed her brother into it and stood in front of him with an angry face._

"_Ronald Weasley, you will stop trying to scare away all of my dates. What do you have against me going out with somebody?" Ginny asked forcefully._

_Ron mumbled something to himself and then spoke up: "These guys only want to use you. They are not right for you."_

_"Use me?" asked Ginny with a drawn-up eyebrow. "Well if you think so, than who is "someone who is right for me" ?" _

_He said something quietly again. When she started glaring at him, Ron talked out loud:" Someone who knows you long enough so he knows the real you and has something in common with you so you can talk and do things together."_

_Ginny snorted. That was so like Ron: to give stereotypical advice you could find in any tabloid. Then she replied:" Of all the guys I know there would be exactly one to fit that description. Well really two but you wouldn't mean the second one._" _Ginny said and continued: "And that one would be Harry."_

_Risking a chance to glance at her bothers face she saw a pained look that made her rethink. With a slightly panicked voice she said: "Ron you don't want to say what I think you want to say, do you?"_

_His hanging head told her everything she needed to know. Ginny kneeled down, took his face in her hands so he had to look at her and asked:" Are you sure you want to ... go this way?" _

_Ron as prepared for many things like getting screamed at or slapped. What he didn't plan for was Ginny soft, even hopeful voice. After a moment to study her face he said:" Yes Ginny. I want to do that very much."_

_He saw that she seemed to light up at this words and replied:" Than I will go with you." _

_Slowly They moved their faces closer until they touched._

The four other friends were a little shocked. Harry composed himself and said :" If that is what you both want I am happy for you." Neville and Cho were nodding at that while Luna just smiled.

After Ginny and Ron sat down on a new couch Luna spoke up:" So are you two going to shag like wild rabbits in heat now?"

The reactions to that varied: Neville, Cho and Harry started to laugh very hard while Ron mimed a fish. Ginny got a deep blush but answered:" Well I don't think we'll go quite that far right know." After that proclamation everyone laughed even harder.

Little did those six know that the coming days would not be nearly as happy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne-like chair with Nagini lying on the armrest. On the other side stood a small table with several potion bottles he had to drink because of whatever Potter did to him. It seemed he had again underestimated the brat.

He looked around saw his loyal servant and potion brewer standing in the shadows. Resolving to solve the "Potter-Problem" he called him to his side.

"Severus " Voldemort begun "I seem to need more information about Potter. You will bring me everything you can find about the six students who were at the ministry."

Severus Snape bowed low and answered:" Of course my lord." Than stood up and walked out of the room.

When he had almost reached the door Voldemort interrupted him:" I want objective information, Severus. If I find any of your grudge coloring it I will be most displeased."

Snape just nodded and went on his way.


End file.
